log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Abyssal Shaft Raid Party
The Abyssal Shaft Raid Party (unofficial name) was a full raid party assembled from members of Silver Sword, Log Horizon, and two others. In order to clear the Abyssal Shaft dungeon below the Depths of Palm, Shiroe requested William Massachusetts' assistance in the endeavor. Background After Kinjo is informed of Shiroe's plan to pillage the gold, he mentions it will be a "difficult fight" and suggests bringing some friends on the journey down the Abyssal Shaft. Taking this to mean a raid, Shiroe travels to Susukino in search of Silver Sword to request the guild's assistance. Although William agrees to it, he informs Shiroe that Silver Sword no longer has enough members willing to participate in the raid; however, the addition of Demiqas and Tetora filling the roster for a full raid party, and Li Gan creates entrance passes for the members to enter the raid zone. Despite facing difficulties and hardships during the entire raid with three raid bosses overpowering them at the same time, the raid party managed to triumph and successful clear the dungeon. Members Strategy ;First Party Raid party 1 anime.jpg|First party (anime) Raid party 1.jpg|First party (light novel) Referred to as the main shield party, it is the first defensive post against the boss's attacks. The entire party is in charge of detaining the large boss, drawing and enduring the fierce attacks alone. This role is suitable for tanks and warriors that possess great defensive capability. Usually, the first party would have 3 healers to raise survivability, but Abyssal Shaft has many two-front battles that will require more protection. * Azalea has「Phantasmal Heal」, one of the few recovery skills from a mage class. Enkaatanto uses wide area support songs and recovery magic. Protection from Ukiyo and Touko are the core tactic of this party, using strengthened wide range defensive magical spells like「Sacred Wall」and「Dispelling Barrier」. * Dinkuron is the center of the party, and obviously the first defense. Wearing top of the line Phantasmal-class armor Unbreakable and shield Rainbow Wall of the Midnight Sun, he leads the way into Abyssal Shaft raid as the best immovable shield. ;Second Party raid party 2 anime.jpg|Second party (anime) Raid party 2.jpg|Second party (light novel) Referred to as the search-and-kill unit, this is the secondary defense post (sub-tank). The party is arranged in a balanced offensive and defensive manner, and is in charge of intercepting enemies that were missed by the first party or are unexpected reinforcements. There is insufficient information on the Abyssal Shaft, so this party is often the reconnaissance force. * The configuration of the party is set up in two pairs of Warrior and Healer (Demiqas and Vuorinen, Naotsugu and Tetora) for emphasis on survivability. They are also supposed to serve as the sub-tank party so they often fight on two fronts. From Silver Sword's perspective, Shiroe, Naotsugu, Tetora and Demiqas are put together as a guest party that are more than adequate to be part of the raid as a result of their high individual abilities; it's said that this was only possible due to Naotsugu's taunts. * Although at first it seems impressive that the movements of the members are following Demiqas'「Wyvern Kick」and「Phantom Step」jumping in and out of the front line, but Naotsugu is the second defense with Shiroe incorporating the movements of Demiqas as decoy in order to control the HP of the party. * Although the second party is a strange gathering, their key to victory is when each perform their individual roles to create balance their in combinations. ;Third Party raid party 3 anime.jpg|Third party (anime) Raid party 3.jpg|Third party (light novel) The strike force that focuses on efficiency of damage; weapon attacks are the core of this boss attack party. On the other hand, the defense of this party is considerably lower than the first two. It can be said that this is a sign of complete trust in the the first and second party. * With the support of Pianississimo, and under the command of William, the highlight is the cascade of power as they launch concentrated attacks of arrows and magic from behind the raid boss. * The warriors and and healers in this party have to deal with the least amount of enemies, so this party composition puts emphasis on attack rather than defense. With this configuration the of this party is the highest among the four parties. * Naturally, William is the center of this party, as well as commander of the raid team. The HP of every enemy is shaved off by the tremendous force of Secret-rank skills like 「Rapid Shot」and「Spark Shot」, fired from the Phantasmal-class bow Shoot the Moon. * The raid party are able to continue their strategies even in this new situation because of this young field commander who has become their spiritual support. ;Fourth Party raid party 4 anime.jpg|Fourth party (anime) Raid party 4.jpeg|Fourth party (light novel) This strike force secondary damage for the third party, but mainly deal with annihilation of enemies that appear around the boss. There are many types of raid quests where you have to hunt bosses with powerful combat abilities, and fights where you have to single out a powerful monster in the middle of a melee. To deal with enemies who rely on quantity rather than quality, two Sorcerers are placed in the fourth party. * The main strategy of the fourth party is to reduce the amount of enemies using an arsenal of area magic attacks from Sorcerers Pororoca and Prometheus, while Eltendiska uses「Sweeper」and Kawatarou Nakai uses「Mystic Spell of the Magatama」to deal the finishing blow on enemies missed by the other parties. * Obviously, an enemy with 0 HP will not attack. By this logic, having more personnel with firepower is the best defense, and lightens the load on the warrior and healer taking hit. Raids often have time-limited situations where you must eliminate the remaining enemies before reinforcements arrive, making high firepower even more important. * Nantakei@Akiba is the center of this party. He can double the attack of power of his party with exquisitely-timed support using「Maestro Echo」,「Battle Conduct」and「Onslaught Prelude」, it can be said that he provides the strength of two damage dealers. References